I Just Want To Touch You
by badboysam
Summary: Sam Evans may look like an angel but nothing could be further than the truth. After weeks of being patient with Quinn, he finally has an idea on how to get what he wants...


"God you're so beautiful." His head was buried in Quinn's neck, planting soft kisses and sucking on the spots that he knew drove her crazy.

Her breathing became ragged. He decided it was time to try his luck again. He continued the trail of kisses along her shoulder and dislodged the strap of her bra. It fell loosely against her upper arm. His luck was in. This time she didn't complain. He continued the chain of kisses along her shoulder and on to her upper arm before trailing back up, across the shoulder blades and throat to repeat the same on the other side.

"Sam what are you doing?"

His hands were on the clasp of her bra and within seconds it was gone.

Sam Evans had needs. These needs had been more than satiated when he was at his old school. What people at McKinley had yet to learn was that despite the angelic looks, he was a _very_ bad boy and had been one for a long time. His reputation for being a ladies man had stangely enough only caused _even more_ curious girls to come to his bed. And their beds. And come they did, in classrooms, in assembly halls, school busses, against walls, in the back of cars, in bathroom stalls, janitor's closets and most frequently, in his favorite tutor's office. The things he had learned from that big breasted woman against that wooden desk and blackboard would stay with him forever. And the risk of being caught with the punishment of expulsion for him and prison for her had heightened the intensity and passion no end. Whispering in her ear how he had done to other girls the things she had taught him just before entering her or in between thrusts was his favourite thing to do and he knew it drove her wild. He had gained the nickname Cassanova and he made sure that _all_ of the rumors about what he did and what he was capable of were true.

Since his move to McKinley, he had decided to give the monogamy thing a go. He'd landed the hottest girl in the school, and though he genuinely really did like her, he'd realized too late that she was not going to give him the one thing that he needed. And he wasn't going to be able to hold out forever!

His mouth made its way down to her breasts. They were small and perky. His personal preference was for larger ones that he could cup in his palm, but right now he really would just take anything. Her pink nipples hardened as soon as he flicked them with his tongue, and the moan that came with them let him know he was doing the right thing.

He slid his hand down to the zipper on the waistband of her skirt and she quickly slapped it away.

"Stop it Sam!"

_For fuck sake! _Could this girl not tell that his dick was about to drop off if he didn't get some soon? He tried again and got the same response.

He decided to try a different approach. Leaving the zipper, he ran his hand along to her bellybutton and slipped it down underneath the waistband of the skirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to touch you."

She giggled and clamped her legs closed as his fingers made contact with her panties. He let out a mock groan of frustration and she grinned.

Via the waistband was not the most comfortable angle so he decided to run his hand down the outside of her hip and across her thigh. She still didn't open her legs, but she did lean back more comfortably against the cushions on her bed.

"Come on babe! You fucked Puck, but you won't even let me tickle you?" As he said the words he started to tickle the inside of her thigh. Knowing how ticklish she was, he knew that she would not be able to hold it together for long.

She squirmed at his touch and before long, she kicked her legs out with a squeal and his hand was straight up in her wetness. She gasped at his touch. The heat there was unbelievable! There was no doubt in Sam's mind that she wanted him. And there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to have her tonight.

Without breaking eye contact he expertly used his fingers to explore her heat. Her pupils dilated and her breath became ragged again as he fingered her clit though the now damp panties. She let out a gentle moan and threw her head back, finally being the first to break the eye contact.

"Take off your panties." His voice was husky and deep and suddenly serious. "Not the skirt, just the panties."

The big eyes were back on him again but she did as she was told, nervously smoothing the skirt back over her thighs. Again he tickled his way slowly back up the inside of her thigh, revealing porcelain skin with each movement of his hand until it reached the soft mound of hair at the top.

The girl was a genuine blond!

This time he leaned forward to kiss her lips as his hand moved slowly between her folds. The heat coming from her was immense. He had no idea how she was keeping so self-disciplined. He put his fingers back to work. For his plan to work, the key was not to rush.

He started slowly. Gently. With a touch that was almost imperceptible. Almost. But not quite. The change in her kiss told him that she was feeling it. His finger started moving slightly faster working it's way around her sensitive areas. Frequently brushing past her clit but not yet giving it his full attention. She was starting to bite his lip and her hands were up in his hair.

Finally he started to circle her clit and she moaned against his lips. But he didn't quicken the pace. She started to thrust her hips towards him, urging him on, but he simply prolonged the torture.

"Please…" her voice was as ragged as her breathing. He continued seemingly oblivious. She was going to have to beg far more than that.

"Sam I need…"

He slipped one finger inside her. She gasped and purred, her internal muscles gripping on to him. He moved the finger slowly inside her, amazed at just how wet she was.

Quinn didn't know what to do with her legs. Her feet kept sliding on the top of her sheets like she was trying to get a grip. Trying to find a position which would give her greater pleasure.

But Sam was not going to grant it to her. He accidentally hit the spot that made her shudder with ecstasy and made a mental note to avoid it. He could keep this torture up for hours if necessary. He knew he was going to win, and he knew his win was not very far away.

Quinn was crying out into his neck. Her whole body was arcing and she was willing him to go harder, faster, anything.

He knew that he could put another finger inside her. He knew he could thumb her clit. He knew that he could return to that spot he had found and totally rock her world. But he wasn't going to do any of those things. She was not going to come until he was going to get what he wanted. What he'd spent weeks working up to. What he _deserved._

"Sam…" her voice was small, like a child.

He was lying on top of her now. His full weight crushing her body. His hips slowly rubbing his bulge against the outside of her thigh while his fingers kept up their leisurely work.

"Please I…"

Her hand had moved to his ass. She was gripping it though his jeans, pulling him closer to her.

"I need you to…"

"Stop?" He withdrew his finger and looked at her quizzically.

She nearly screamed "No! Don't stop!"

He chuckled and resumed fingering her slowly. She was whimpering now, her body writhing on the bed before turning towards him and throwing her leg over his, willing him to go deeper. He resumed kissing her neck as he felt her juices pouring into the palm of his hand. Every time her body started to tense towards an orgasm he would slow down again and she ground herself against him like crazy.

"Help me!" her voice was desperate now. "I need you to…"

"Need me to what"

"Inside…"

"Huh?"

"Oh god _please_ Sam!"

He looked down at her face. It was totally helpless, her skin covered in beads of sweat, her hair matted against her forehead. Her eyes a picture of desire. He knew he'd won. He could have flipped her over and done her from behind for all she cared at this point. But he still needed to hear it.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I need you… inside… make me…"

"Say it!" his tone had turned nasty.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" She shouted the words and nearly ruptured his eardrum.

He didn't need telling twice. "Have you got anything?"

She reached under the pillow and pulled out a condom.

_The filthy bitch! She'd had one right there the whole time!_ She covered her face with her hands, seemingly embarrassed by her words while he ripped off the jeans and boxers then slid the cool latex on to his skin.

He heard her gasp. He was big. And thick. He knew it and was proud of it.

Then he was on top of her again, hip to hip. Quinn wasted no time in grabbing his thick cock and guiding it to her entrance.

Sam let out a guttural groan as he slid himself slowly inside her. It always had to be slow. He was a big boy. But she could take it and he managed to get all the way in without much effort. She was so wet it was easy, but her walls were still tight considering she'd pushed out a baby out the year before.

Her legs instantly coiled around him and her hand grabbed his ass again and dug in as he started to thrust. Slowly but surely. But it wasn't enough for her. She was matching his movements and urging him faster and faster. Her hands were now on his back, her nails digging into his skin.

He used his hand to push back her right leg and lift it higher so he could thrust deeper. She responded with louder cries of pleasure. _Quinn Fabray was a fucking animal! Who knew? _She was taking him to the hilt and loving every inch of it. He looked down at her, head thrown back with wild abandon, all traces of the good girl gone. She had now been replaced with a fiend who could not be satiated. Her small breasts bouncing to the rhythm of his balls smacking against her. Her cries driving him faster and faster.

She stared up at him through heavily lidded eyes as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms down to the bed. He didn't break his rhythm as her legs coiled around his waist again. She tried to reach up and kiss him but he pulled his head up away from her. She had asked him to fuck her and that's what he was doing!

Her body finally began to tense as her orgasm approached. He let go of her wrists and pulled her back into an embrace.

"FUCK YOU SAM EVANS!" She screamed as she exploded onto him.

Sam was too busy doing a little screaming of his own to care.

* * *

><p>As the final wave of his orgasm passed and his breathing returned to normal he looked down. His now flacid cock was still in his hand and he'd got some jizz on his jeans. <em>That bitch! Look what she made me do!<em>

He hastily took a tissue from his pocket and sorted himself out as best he could, stuffing it back into his pocket afterwards, together with the dirty panties he had stolen from her laundry basket. He started the engine of his car and looked up at her bedroom window, the only light on in the house. He remembered how she had brushed his hand off when he had tried to go for the zipper on her skirt and how, yet again, he had just given up trying.

Oh well. If she wasn't going to put out, there were several girls at McKinley who would...


End file.
